Entre amour et haine
by lucedelune
Summary: Hermione n'est qu'une vierge". Quelqu'un décide, enfin, de la défendre. "Je sors avec Hermione, elle est loin d'être vierge". Désormais il est trop tard pour reculer. L'histoire commence, tout comme leur amour. Une histoire de sentiments hors du commun.
1. Chapter 1

_**Coucou tout le monde, **_

_**C'est Lucedelune avec une histoire de cœur toute particulière à mes yeux. Mais bizarrement c'est celle qui a eu le plus de succès sur un autre site O.o, on m'explique ? Non ? Si ? Vous allez me dire ce que vous en penser ? Serieux ? Rahhhh comme vous êtes chou ^^ =D (non je plaisante ... ou presque car un avis fait toujours du bien =D bref =D héhé). Bref bref bref, voilà un Fred/Hermione, ehhh oui. Pour changer du Drago/Hermione. Classer en -18 ans à cause de certaines scènes, à cause des contenus sexuels très présents (au goût de certaines personnes, personnellement j'aime plutôt XD encore heureux vu que c'est moi qui écrit héhé =D), bref avant de vous laissez lire (oui cette note est énoooorme ^^ et je suis désolée =D) je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, je m'excuse pour les fautes qu'il peut y avoir =( =$ et j'espère que ça ne gâchera pas votre plaisir ;) **_

_**Gros bisous, à bientôt au prochain chapitre =D **_

_**PS grosse question =$, dans cette phrase "**_si tu n'en à pas les moyens ne parles pas" **à ne s'écrit pas AS et parle prend un S ou pas ? =$, merci beaucou (L) **

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

Chapitre 1 : Une rumeur de taille

-Mione ! Mione !

-Ginny qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?

Ginny est entrain de respirer comme une baleine face à moi. Une de ses mains se tient au mur et l'autre sur sa hanche.

-Toi … Fred … rumeurs ?

-Quoi ? Mais je comprends rien, reprends ton souffle et explique moi !

Je le contemple, elle semble hésiter mais elle se lance.

-Tu sors avec Fred ?

-Hein … trop drôle Ginny vraiment !

-Non mais sérieux !

-Mais enfin de quoi tu parles ?

-Fred a dit que tu sortais avec lui ce matin au petit déjeuner. Tu aurais pu me le dire ! Et lui aussi d'ailleurs !

Je sens mes nerfs qui lâchent, je me pose milles questions. Mais je veux surtout mettre la tête de Fred au carré ! Je m'énerve.

-Mais enfin je ne sors pas avec Fred voyons !

-Quoi ? Je comprends plus rien à votre histoire de couple Hermione …

-BORDEL JE NE SORS PAS AVEC FRED ! C'est pas compliqué non ?

Aussitôt je pars, je sens que je suis aussi rouge qu'une tomate, c'est un peu fort de café tout cette histoire ! Ginny pendant se temps réalise.

-Eh merde ! _Murmure-t-elle._

Je parcours les couloirs, Georges m'apparait soudain, je suis sur et certaine que c'est Georges ! Je lui saute littéralement dessus.

-Où est ton frère George ?

-Voyons mon amour moi c'est Fred !

-Très drôle Georges je sais que c'est toi !

-Comment tu sais ? A chaque fois tu sais qui est l'un et qui est l'autre !

-Secret ! Bon, il est ou ?

-Euh …

Je vois le regard paniqué de Georges se perdre au loin derrière mon épaule, je me retourne. Fred fait demi-tour. Je suis une coriace, il ne va pas s'en tirer aussi facilement qu'il le pense.

-Frédérique Weasley, bouges encore seulement d'un pas et je t'assure que tu verras l'estomac de mon chat ! C'est clair ?

Fred s'arrête net et se retourne vers moi. Je m'avance à grands pas.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il ta prit ?

-De ?

-Oh toi, tu ne fais pas le malin avec moi ! Ginny vient de me dire, oh non pardon, de m'annoncer que nous sommes en … couple !De plus j'apprends que tout Poudlard est au courant avec moi ! C'est un peu fort tout ça non ?

-Oui mais tu devrais me dire merci !

-Vraiment ?

-Bah oui ! Quelqu'un a dit que tu es tellement coincée que tu ne dois même pas savoir à quoi ressemble un baisé. Ou autre chose … Je te défends, alors remercie moi !

Alors, ça c'est trop fort. Pourtant ces rumeurs sur moi ne sont pas nouvelles ! Elles reviennent tout le temps, et j'ai l'habitude de les entendre !

-Pardon ?

Il se tourne vers son frère.

-Ah oui c'est l'autre la … Georges comment elle s'appelle ?

-Lavande, ton avant dernière conquête d'ailleurs !

Mes yeux s'ouvrent rapidement. Je suis horrifiée. Quelle pute !

-Lavande ? Ma copine, Lavande ? Elle est gonflée !

J'ai beau avoir l'habitude de ces insultes, je n'ai pas l'habitude de les entendre sortir de la bouche de MES amis !

Automatiquement, je pars, rageuse, Fred et Georges se regardent d'un air confus.

-Oups on a fait …

-Une bêtise …

-Oui on est toujours pas allé voir la bagarre …

-Ouais ! Vite !

Avec leurs grandes jambes, ils s'élancent à ma poursuite.

Après quelques minutes j'entre dans la Grande salle, j'entends les jumeaux dans mon dos. Mon œil détecte soudain, cette morue qui se dit être mon amie ! Ah ça quand Rogue ou McGonagall donne des devoirs, elle est mon amie hein !Je m'élance vers elle.

-Lavande, ma cocotte.

Elle se retourne lentement, l'air blasé.

-Oh Hermione … qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-T'es franchement gonflée ! Tu prétends être une amie … tu parles, une mauvaise langue ça par contre oui !

Ses yeux s'ouvrent grandement, de manière innocente.

-Pardon ?

-Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle ! Tu parles, tu parles mais répète le moi au moins en face !

Un rictus apparaît sur son visage.

-De quoi tu parles ?

-De cette énormité que seuls les Serpentard racontent ! Tu t'es peut-être trompée de maison !

-Mais de quoi tu par…

Je ne la laisse pas finir sa phrase, ma main s'abat sur sa joue. A peu près comme avec la fouine Malefoy en troisième année.

-Mais t'es folle !

Me hurle-t-elle en pleine figure.

-Pas pire que toi ! Et puis d'abord qui ta dit que j'étais encore vierge et que je ne connais même pas la saveur des lèvres, c'est bien cette connerie que tu as sorti ? Et puis d'abord qui tu dis que JE suis encore vierge ?

-Mais enfin ça se voit !

-Ah oui pourquoi tu as vérifié peut être ?

Des sifflements admiratifs de la part de la gente masculine se font entendre. Je ne relève pas. Mes yeux jettent du poison parfaitement inexistant sur cette petite chose face à moi, cette Lavande.

-Non …

-Alors avant de parler assure toi au moins que ce que tu racontes et juste et si tu n'en as pas les moyens ne parle pas !

Je tourne les talons, la tête haute. Des rires et quelques applaudissements ricochent sur les murs de la Grande salle. Moi, Hermione Granger j'ai réussi à fermer le claper de cette peste Lavande Brown à qui, au départ, j'avais donné une chance. Le professeur McGonagall hurle alors quelque chose, avant que je ne sorte.

-Bien ! Tout le monde en cours. Miss Brown, vous aussi, je pense qu'il n'est pas nécessaire que vous alliez à l'infirmerie.

Lavande râle pour la forme, mais McGonagall ne l'écoute déjà plus.

-En cours tout le monde ! Immédiatement !

En me retournant, je vois Ron qui saute sur Lavande pour contempler son é suis sur que même lui, pense que je suis vierge !

Nous entrons en cours, Harry se met à l'autre bout de la classe aux côtés de Ron. Il se plonge dans ses pensées je le vois bien. Il ne fait aucun commentaire face à la rumeur de Lavande. Il s'assit à sa place et le cours, ennuyant au possible, démarre, il se rappelle alors certainement cette histoire …


	2. Chapter 2

**_Coucou tout le monde, _**

**_Voilà le deuxième chapitre =D Merci beaucoup à mes deux petites reviews =D J'espère que cette suite va vous convenir =D _**

**_A bientot, gros bisous et bonne lecture (L) Merci encore milles fois (LL) _**

**______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 2 : Les souvenirs

_¤Flash Back¤_

_Harry est stressé, follement stressé et follement amoureux. Comment pouvait-il être bien lorsqu'on aime la sœur de son meilleur ami, qui elle, en 4eme année avait déjà fait plus de choses qu'Harry … Sexuellement parlant bien sur ! Hein comment ? Il avait apprit de Ginny, lorsqu'il avait eu le malheur de lire une page de son journal intime ou elle avait écrit l'avoir déjà fait avec un de ses ex ! _

_Une idée lui traverse l'esprit mais il la repousse loin, loin, très loin. Il se trouve à la bibliothèque, seule avec Hermione. Elle tourne la tête de son livre de légimencie, et le contemple._

_-Quoi ?  
_

_-Hein ? Quoi quoi ? De quoi tu parles Mione ?  
_

_Elle regarde à droite et à gauche, puis plonge son regard dans le sien._

_-Pourquoi tu paniques ? Pourquoi ça te panique de savoir que Ginny a déjà couché avec un garçon ?_

_-Mais … mais … comment tu sais que …?_

_Hermione lève les yeux en l'air avant de lui montrer le livre qu'elle tient en main. Harry devient tout rouge. _

_-Mais alors tu nous entends ?_

_-Oui, et je peux même te dire, non t'assurer que demain il y aura une inter' en potion !_

_-Pfff, non !  
_

_-Oh si !  
_

_-Tu … Minute tu changes de sujet la !  
_

_-Moi ? Noooon. _

_Elle le regarde d'un air stupide en faisant une auréole au dessus de sa tête. Un véritable ange._

_-Bon alors … euuuh … qu'est ce que tu as entendu ?  
_

_-Tout, du début à la fin.  
_

_-Et même la pensée un peu …_

_Hermione rougie sous l'effet et Harry comprend._

_-Si c'est vraiment ce que tu veux, ça ne me … dérange pas !  
_

_-Que … quoi … hein … non ?  
_

_-Bah si, tu es mon meilleur ami enfin non pas si tu veux, enfin tu verras !_

_-Mais enfin tu es comme ma sœur !  
_

_-C'est toi qui y a eu cette idée Harry, pas moi !  
_

_Un gros blanc._

_-22 heures ?  
_

_-D'accord._

_Hermione lui fait rapidement un signe de la main, et disparait._

_¤Fin du Flash Back¤_

Harry est sortit de ses pensées par le petit professeur.

-Alors monsieur Potter on est dans la lune ?

-Euh … désolé.

-Ce n'est pas grave il faut être plus discret !

Harry ne l'écoute déjà plus, il est à nouveau partit dans ses pensées …

_¤Flash Back¤_

_A 22 heures lorsqu'il arrive Hermione n'est pas au lieu de rendez vous. Il attend, au bout de quelques minutes à peine, elle arrive essoufflée.  
_

_-Désolée … bibliothèque. (NDA : Hermione reste Hermione =P)  
_

_-Pas grave !  
_

_Harry passe trois fois devant la porte, ils entrent, il a choisi une pièce simple, il veut entrer mais Hermione le tire en arrière brutalement. Elle secoue la tête de manière négative. La brune passe trois fois devant la porte à son tour et entre en y invitant Harry._

_-C'est mieux comme ça, il faut que se soit comme le jour ou tu y viendras.  
_

_-D'accord. Euh …_

_Ils se rendent sur le lit._

_-Ecoute Harry, tu es mon meilleur ami, tout comme Ron et je veux t'aider ok ? Je ne vais pas suivre directement ton idée, ta pensée. J'ai déjà fait l'amour. Même plus qu'une fois, je sais ce qu'aime une fille, je sais quels bisous peuvent la rendre folle, et tout et tout. Nous allons donc parler et non faire l'amour ! Explique-moi ton fantasme !  
_

_-Mon … fantasme ? Tu es sur ?  
_

_-Mais oui ! Si tu veux je peux t'avouer mon fantasme, c'est humain et pas très compliqué. _

_Elle sourit._

_-Je veux bien Mione !  
_

_-Ok, moi je veux faire l'amour sur un bureau, tu sais avec le garçon au dessus me tenant fermement les poignés pour que je sente ses muscles puissants !  
_

_-Un bureau mais enfin c'est …  
_

_-A toi !  
_

_-Euh … je ne sais pas … peut être dans un bain.  
_

_-Pas mal du tout !_

_Hermione veut l'interrompre mais Harry se reprend._

_-D'abord la fille pourrait me mettre du chocolat sur le torse, le lécherait … la fille c'est Ginny …  
_

_-Bien sur ! Et c'est tout ?  
_

_Au fur et à mesure qu'Harry et Hermione parlaient il sentait le désir augmenter en lui._

_Après quelques heures, Hermione décide de lui montrer la pratique, l'étape la plus dure à ses yeux._

_Le déshabillage._

_Deux mannequins apparaissent au coin de la pièce, habillés comme Harry et Ginny. Hermione déshabille le premier mannequin en étant sur lui, puis elle assise et lui debout. Harry est impressionné lorsque d'une seule main et d'un seul geste elle fait sauter plusieurs boutons. Pareil pour le pantalon. Harry tente alors de déshabiller le mannequin féminin. En vérité, c'est un véritable massacre. Hermione lui monte plusieurs fois comment faire, allant jusqu'à ouvrir quelques boutons de sa chemise à elle, mais seulement deux ou trois. Après plusieurs fous rires, Harry déshabille magnifiquement bien le mannequin. _

_-Alors Harry tes "impressions" sur ta première fois ? Demande Hermione._

_-Pas si mal que ça. Ca va être plus flippant avec Ginny. Et c'est flippant de savoir tout ça sur toi, j'avoue. _

_¤Fin du Flash Back¤  
_

Je secoue Harry à côté de moi.

-Harry !

-Hein … quoi … ouais ?

-Le cours est fini !

-Déjà ?


	3. Chapter 3

**_Coucou tout le monde, _**

**_C'est Lucedelune qui vous poste le 3ème chapitre =D Désolée du retard mais le "grand" nombre de reviews était un peu =S mais tant pis hein =D Merci en tout cas à ce qui me laisse et me donne leur avis, c'est vraiment gentil (L). J'espère qu'il va vous plaire =D_**

**_A la prochaine fois (L) =D =D_**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

Chapitre 3 : Une parole peut tout changer

J'entends Ron qui secoue Harry en lui demandant quelque chose. Mais je pars rapidement du cours, j'ai rendez vous avec mes livres de bibliothèque.

Ron regarde Hermione partir, et contemple Harry.

-Tu crois à l'histoire d'Hermione, toi ? Je suis sure qu'elle est encore vierge !

Harry pousse un soupire, Ron se retourne et se met à le contempler. Après être passé devant quelques couloirs sombres, il (Ron) l'entraîne au fond de l'un d'entre eux.

-Pourquoi tu rougis à chaque fois qu'on parle de la virginité d'Hermione ? Hein pourquoi ?

-Ron …

Le visage de Ron et rouge et il saisit Harry par le tissu de sa robe, à l'épaule.

-T'es quand même pas amoureux d'Hermy ?

-Non ! De ta sœur et tu le sais très bien !

-Bah alors ?

-Elle n'est plus vierge Ron !

Ron lâche Harry, son visage se décompose.

-Comment tu le sais ?

-Je le sais c'est tout !

-Quoi ta couché avec Mione ?

-Mais non ! C'est elle qui me l'a dit !

Les yeux de Ron s'ouvrent en grand, avant de devenir petits et rieurs.

-Ah bon ? Et tu l'as cru ?

-Ouais !

-Mais qui peut bien avoir fait l'amour avec elle ?

-Je sais pas, elle ne me l'a pas dit. En plus je m'en fiche. D'ailleurs tu en es ou avec Lavande ?

-Bah on avance doucement mais sûrement …

-Dans le genre ?

-Bah on a pas encore couché !

-Quoi ? Mais enfin l'autre jour je l'ai entendu dire à Parvati qu'elle t'avait retrouvé un soir et que vous aviez baisé comme des bêtes ! Ferme la bouche, c'est elle qui a dit ça pas moi.

-T'es sur ?

-Bah ouais ! Bon, on a cours, tu viens.

Le petit duo part avec la même question en tête. Quel garçon a pu dépuceler leur Hermy ?

En parlant d'Hermione, revenons à notre jeune femme.

Je suis dans le bureau de McGonagall, je me fais coller, première fois de toute ma scolarité, magique ou non. De l'autre côté du mur, j'entends Fred se faire coller lui aussi, pour avoir incité à la violence. Plus tard lorsque j'entre dans la grande salle pour manger je me sens attirée sur le côté. Une bouche se colle contre la mienne et mon corps se presse contre un torse dur. Je me débats, ouvre les yeux et distingue directement mon 'agresseur'.

Fred.

Lorsqu'il lâche ma bouche, il me murmure discrètement quelque chose à l'oreille.

-Joue le jeu Lavande à parié. Elle a déclaré devant toute la grande salle que jamais tu ne m'accorderais le droit de t'embrasser.

Verte de rage, je glisse rapidement à son oreille, à mon tour, un léger souffle.

-Et elle avait raison !

Je me demande durant quelques secondes, si Fred me dit la vérité, mais je décide que non. Et puis un baisé c'est toujours agréable, même quand il vient de Fred, qui embrasse vraiment bien. Alors que Fred me décolle de lui, j'attrape son corps et m'accroche littéralement à lui. Je prends ensuite sa main, grande et blanche. Je lui souris et je le tire vers notre table. Je suis certaine qu'une personne étrangère à la situation pourrait croire que nous sommes un véritable couple.

Lavande quand à elle est plus blanche que jamais, je passe à ses côtés et m'arrête tenant toujours la main de mon "petit copain".

-Lavande ça ne va pas ?

-Tu … tu as embrassé … Fred ! Comme ça …

-C'est mon copain, tu sais celui que j'embrasse tous les jours, et avec qui je …

Je lance un clin d'œil rapide à Fred qui me sourit, un sourire ravageur.

-Copain ? Mais enfin tu ne sors pas avec lui ! C'est évident !

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui est évident, Lavande.

Elle a l'air perdue, la bouche entre ouverte et les yeux hors de leurs orbites.

-Bon, on va manger, j'ai vraiment trop, trop, faim. Bon ap' Lavande.

Je le tire et m'assoie avec Fred à mes côtés. Ron est lui aussi à mes côtés et il parait assez dépassé par l'événement. Je me mets à manger, lorsque je sens une main qui se pose avec délicatesse sur ma cuisse. Je décide d'ouvrir mon esprit. J'entends tout le monde débattre avec eux-même.

_Ron :-Mais, enfin, non, mais elle ne peut pas sortir avec Fred mon frère … non, non et renon ! Impossible !  
_

_Fred : -On joue vraiment trop bien. Le rôle de faux copain n'est vraiment pas déplaisant. _

_Lavande : -Bordel ah voilà sa cuisse. Mais merde pourquoi elle ne réagit pas elle devrait plutôt sauter sur place cette vierge ! Mais bouge !_

Je ferme délicatement, mon petit esprit de 'vierge' et prend la main qui se trouve sur ma cuisse. Je la sers et la dirige vers mon entre jambe, en fermant légèrement les yeux. J'observe de 'loin' la réaction de Lavande. Dans ma tête un rire explose, le mien, et je me dis qu'il ne faut vraiment pas prendre une potion pour allonger ses membres n'importe quand. Le repas se passe bien, à part un malaise de la part de Lavande, emmener rapidement à l'infirmerie. Je souris, prends la main de Fred et le tire vers l'extérieur.

-J'aime beaucoup la tournure des évènements ! _Lui avouai-je._

-A cause quoi ?

-De tout ! Bon, bonne nuit Fred. Et merci.

Je lui fais un clin d'œil coquin et taquin.

Je suis déjà entrain de partir lorsque je me retourne et saute sur Fred, surprit. Il ouvre ses yeux et aperçoit un groupe de 7ème année. Il se colle un peu plus à moi. Je le relâche finalement et l'entraîne avec moi vers les dortoirs. Beaucoup d'élèves sont dans la salle commune, je fais un dernier bisou à Fred et monte les escaliers. Mais on m'attrape la main, on me saisit par les hanches, on me porte. Je croise le regard des élèves, et puis plus rien. Une porte vient de se -ci se rouvre et quelqu'un, Fred, dit simplement **occupé** en pouffant de rire. Naturellement.

-C'est vraiment gentil à toi Fred, de prendre ma défense. De m'aider de cette manière. Mais … je suis vraiment exténuée et je rêve de mon lit depuis que je l'ai quitté.

Je me dirige vers la porte, mais il m'attrape me retourne et me colle contre le mur. Ma poitrine se contracte en sentant la froideur de la pierre. Je sens contre mes fesses le bassin de Fred.

-Enfile un de mes t-shirt, tu dors avec moi ce soir.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Coucou tout le monde, **_

_**Oh lala comme j'étais trop contente de voir toutes vos reviews =D, pfui j'ai poussé un bon "tayooooo je les aime (L)" dans toute ma chambre, ma soeur est venue voir quelle sorte de problèmes j'avais =P Mais bon tant pis hein =D. Merci du fond du coeur =D**_

_**Bon j'ai pris une petite décision qui me semble plus juste, puisque vous m'écrivez vos impressions (LL), je vais vous répondre car il est injuste que je ne vous réponde pas, je voili, voilou je me lance héhé. (je réponds à celle du chapitre précédent =S) **_

_**Zaika : T'es "WOW" ils m'ont fait sourire, rire et m'ont rendu heureuse. Merci milles fois de m'avoir donné ton avis, merci de me lire surtout. J'espère que cette suite va te convenir, je l'espère sincèrement parce que tu vas m'avoir sur le dos pendant 17 chapitres =D. Grooooos bisous (L), à la prochaine et merci encore. **_

**Bigoudis** : Eh ouiii je ne parle que de la sexualité des élèves ^^ =P, pas que je sois une grosse perverse mais le M ça fait du bien de temps en temps héhé. Je suis très heureuse d'avoir réussi à t'intégrer et j'espère que la suite sera comme tu l'aimes, comme tu l'espères. N'éhistes pas si jamais tu as une critique, car après tout il faut savoir progresser dans la vie non ? =)Merci beaucoup beaucoup. Au prochain chapitre j'espère :) =D Gros bisous

**Hamataroo** : Ehhhh oui Fred le dominateur, qu'est-ce que je l'aime dans ce rôle =D Mouahahahahaha. Ehhh oui Granger peut en profiter (la veinarde =P). Lavande violer Ron ? Mouahah peut-être, ou peut-être pas, tu auras une réponse dans ce chapitre, une infime réponse mais peut-être ne tiendra-t-elle pas jusqu'au bout de l'histoire ? ahahah =P Je suis méchante ? Non non promis juré, craché ;). Merci de m'encourager c'est vraiment gentil, merci encore milles fois de m'avoir laisser ton avis, merci de me lire. au prochain chapitre j'espère =D Gros gros bisous :)

**Screamingrirl **: Merci de me suivre si régulièrement, merci pour tes encouragements. Sincèrement merci beaucoup (L). Je trouve moi aussi que le couple Hermione/Fred est chouette (encore heureux hein =P) je n'en avais jamais écris avant et c'est plutôt marrant et possible, vaut mieux Fred que Ron je trouve, il lui correspond plus non ? Si y a des Fan de Ron/Hermione qui passe par là je suis désolée =$ =P. Rigoles rigoles, ça ne fait commencer =D mouahaha. Merci encore et groooos bisous, à la prochaine =D

**Je tiens aussi a remercier lillyjade**

**Lillyjade : **Merci pour tes conseils, tes petites astuces, j'ai beau être en L j'ai encore quelques problèmes de temps en temps et un coup de pouce est toujours le bien venu. Je pense que toi plus que Nadège a raison. Mais je vous remercie autant toutes les deux =D. Merci d'avoir calmé mon doute, merci de m'avoir aidé. Merci beaucoup. Gros bisous,s j'espère te retrouver dans mes autres chapitres pour cette fois-ci, peut-être, me donner ton avis sur ce chapitre ? Gros bisous =D Encore merci (L)

_**PS : si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez surtout pas hein ? =D **_

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Chapitre 4: les vacances

Ce n'est qu'un murmure au fond de mon oreille, je frissonne malgré moi. Mais je me reprends. Mon corps tout entier repousse Fred.

-QUOI ? Ah non Fred, je n'ai pas envie ! Ca n'ira pas jusque là !

-Du calme, je n'ai pas trop les mains baladeuses.

Il me fait un clin d'œil, encore un, mais je ne ris pas.

-Non ! Fred, cette fois ci, je ne marche pas, il n'est pas question que je dorme dans ton lit, avec toi à mes côtés.

Il m'attire et me tient dans ses bras.

-Sois plus gentille Hermione chérie, sinon je vais devoir te déshabiller moi-même. Ca va être moins marrant.

Il a un regard et un sourire narquois. Un véritable Serpentard. Je grommelle et m'avoue vaincu, malgré moi.

Fred se change de son côté, j'en fais de même en gardant mes sous-vêtements. Je me glisse délicatement dans les draps. Fred me rejoint, rapidement, après avoir demandé la permission de se tourner.

-Bonne nuit Hermy !

-Bonne nuit Fred !

Il me tourne le dos, mais je sens sa peau chaude à travers mon t-shirt, je sens sa colonne vertébrale. C'est grâce à cette chaleur que je m'endors. En même temps que lui, certainement.

Pendant que le '_couple_' s'endort, Harry et Ron sont dans la salle commune. Ron pousse Harry pour qu'il entre le premier. Après quelques minutes d'hésitation, il entre. Ron ne veut pas rentrer le premier, car il a peur de découvrir le '_couple_' dans une mauvaise posture. Harry, en ouvrant la porte, repense aux fantasmes d'Hermione, il repense à cette soirée irréelle. Et hors du commun. Il ouvre un œil, se tourne vers le lit de Fred, il s'approche suivit de Ron qui regarde par-dessus son épaule.

Hermione dort la tête contre le torse nu de Fred. Elle porte un de ses t-shirt qui la rend terriblement sexy, les deux garçons en sont certains. Harry se retourne et part vers son lit en envoyant ses habits un peu partout. Comme chaque garçon.

Ron lui regarde toujours le _'couple'_, entremêlé. Ils semblent si heureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre. A cet instant au fond de lui, Ron se demande si il est aussi heureux avec Lavande. Lavande qui veut toujours des cadeaux, qui s'énerve quand il a quelques minutes de retard ou quand il ne lui dit pas qu'elle sent bon ou qu'elle est bien habillée.

Peut-être qu'il doit la laisser tomber. Mais avant les vacances ?

-Oh et puis zut, _marmonne-t-il._

Ron se débarrasse de ses vêtements et se couche. Il contemple Harry qui dort déjà.

Lorsque Ron se réveille le lendemain, il est surprit. Hermione n'est plus là, mais Fred dort toujours. Il file vers les douches.

Je me suis levée plus tôt que tout le monde, je suis partie dans ma chambre prendre mes affaires. Aujourd'hui nous quittons Poudlard pour Noël. Je vais donc finir ma valise.

Plus tard, alors que je pose le t-shirt de Fred sur sa chaise une porte s'ouvre derrière moi. Je me retourne et voit Ron.

-Hermy ?

-Oui, c'est moi, je rapporte juste le t-shirt à Fred !

-Ah …

-Je vais finir mes valises, à plus.

Je fais un bisou sur la joue d'un de mes meilleurs amis, et sors rapidement en fredonnant une chanson moldue.

Des heures plus tard, je suis dans la chambre de Ginny au Terrier. Soudain la voix de madame Weasley se fait entendre, elle m' descends rapidement les escaliers et atterrie joyeusement dans la cuisine prête à aider pour le repas.

-Oui Madame Weasley? Je peux vous aidez pour le repas.

-Non, non, non. Fred … installez-vous !

-D'accord !

Je lance un regard mauvais à Fred tout en m'assaillant face à Madame Weasley, il n'a quand même pas fait ça …

-Il y a des rumeurs qui courent comme quoi, vous serriez … ensemble. Est-ce vrai ?

-Eh bien … c'est-à-dire que… oui !

Je me retourne vivement vers Fred.

-Hein ?

-Pardon ?

Je contemple la mère de Fred qui se laisse tomber sur un fauteuil.

-Bah ouais, Hermione et moi on est ensemble et on s'aime ! Voilà, tu viens ma chérie.

Il m'attrape par la main, alors que je m'apprête à hurler. Molly Weasley, nous rappelle.

-Non je dois vous parlez !

-Maman on est assez grand, on se protège on fait tout ce qu'il faut ! Salut !

Il m'attrape par la main et me hisse en haut des escaliers, dans sa chambre. J'ai les yeux perdus dans le vague, dans ma tête une véritable tragédie pour Fred Weasley se prépare.

J'entends le bruit d'une clé, je vois Fred qui tombe littéralement sur son lit.

-Eh merde ! _Souffle-t-il en rigolant._

-Euh … Fred !

-Désolé Hermione mais je me vois mal expliquer à ma mère que certaines personnes pensent que tu es vierge, et que pour te défendre j'ai déclaré que tu ne l'es pas vu que tu es avec moi ! Tu comprends ?

-Ouais, d'un côté pas de soucis ! Le seul problème c'est que plus jamais je n'oserais sortir de cette chambre maintenant.

Ma voix explose contre les murs de la chambre et Fred s'effondre, mort de rire.


	5. Chapter 5

Salut les petits loups =D

J'espère que ça va bien de votre côté et que vous avez la pêche =D, de mon côté c'est pas le top la météo ici est pourrie donc forcément hein ... les nuages menacent et il fait gris, il est 17heure et je suis obligée d'allumer la lumière, vous vous rendez compte =O

Bref on est pas ici pour parler météo il me semble (enfin non je suis certaine ^^). Bref voilà un nouveau chapitre, lu, lu et relu donc j'espère que les fautes ne se verront pas trop =P. Merci pour votre enthousiasme, ca me fait tellement plaisir. Merci encore pour votre présence, vos reviews, pfui c'est terriblement bien =D

Je vais vous faire un mini coup de pub', si vous le permettez, oui ? Serieux ? Trooooop bien merci =D. J'ai posté ma nouvelle fic, une fic du point de vue de Drago Malefoy "Ce corps de mes pensées" j'espère vous retrouvez la bas =D (je vous force pas non plus hein xD) ahh oui et la fic est en catégorie M. =P donc bon xD) Bref bref, réponses au reviews chéries maintenant. Gros bisouuuuus, à bientôt =D

Reviews :

Bergere : Rahhh merci pour ta review merci, sincèrement. Elle m'a tellement fait plaisir, des compliments pfui mais comment j'ai rougi, quelque chose de monstre. Et puis après j'avais un énorme sourire sur le visage =D. C'est vrai que de voir qu'on a eu une review, ou plusieurs c'est enorme, ca fait tellement de bien. Je crois que j'avais lu ta fic sur McGo et Albus, il me semble et demain soir je vais toutes les lires (après mes heures de conduite xd) et te laisser des tites reviews, car après tout si tu m'en laisses pourquoi je ne t'en laisserai pas hein ? Bref merci beaucoup. Gros bisous, au prochain chapitre j'espère =D

Littlebeattle : Harry adorable ? C'est bien vrai =P. J'aime voir Harry en personnage tout mignon tout plein qui comprend tout, je trouve que la rage ne lui correspond pas du tout, mais après ca dépend du contexte de l'histoire xD Merci pour ta review, elle me fait tellement plaisir. Sincèrement merciiii (L). Et oui tu as raison, ils sont si mignons ensemble (L) =D. Gros bisous (L) Au prochain chapitre j'espère (L)

Bigoudis : Ahhh, je t'ai déjà dit que j'adore ton pseudo =D héhé. Je suis heureuse que tu trouves ça drôle =D c'est un peu le but recherché xD, je suis heureuse que ma fic te plaise, merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis =D Trop trop bien =D Merci aussi pour tes encouragements ils me font tellement plaisir, j'en pleure presque ( et je suis aussi rouge comme une tomate =P) Je prends note de tes conseils et de tes envies pour la suite des chapitres =D Gros gros bisous et a bientôt =D BISOUS =D

. : Merci de me suivre si régulièrement, j'ai vu sur ton blog que tu aimes Drago Malefoy =D ahah une copine =D. C'est une bonne idée hein que Ron pense à lacher Lavande, héhé. Lavande est un personnage que je n'aime pas trop donc bon ca me dérange pas trop qu'on en dise du mal, je pense que tu as remarqué =D héhé. Bref merci beaucoup de me suivre régulièrement, merci pour tes reviews gros gros gros bisous =D a bientôt =D

Sarah82111 : Rahhhh merci pour tes encouragements, merci pour ta review =D oui je pense qu'on ne pense pas trop à mettre Hermione avec Fred donc je suis vraiment heureuse que toute cette petite histoire te plaise. Gros bisous =D Et à bientôt, merci encore beaucoup beaucoup et re-beaucoup pour ta review =D J'espère que le prochain chapitre (celui-ci donc xD) va te plaire =D Et merci encore pour tes encouragements =D Gros gros bisous, a bientôt j'espère =D

Chapitre 5 : Une soirée qui s'annonce bien

-Bon Hermione, tu te bouges !

-Non, je ne peux pas !

-Mais si ! Hop, hop, hop ! Ne me force pas à gueuler comme si on faisait l'amour !

Je me relève, et me jette sur lui, une main sur sa bouche.

Après de nombreux arguments, nous sortons de sa chambre. Naturellement nous tombons nez à nez avec monsieur Weasley, qui contemple notre main, liée.

Je m'excuse et fonce directement dans la cuisine. Malheureusement, pas de chance, la cuisine est la pièce principale de Molly Weasley et lorsque je croise son regard je deviens aussi rouge que ses cheveux. Je m'assoie, silencieuse.

Le père et le fils, arrivent quelques minutes plus tard, Fred à l'air en colère. Il fait apparaître deux corbeilles qu'il remplit de nourriture.

Il m'attrape ensuite le bras et me hisse à nouveau vers sa chambre. Il est violent et claque sa porte me jetant sur le lit au passage.

-Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'arrive !

-Rien.

-MAIS ENFIN TU ES TOMBE SUR LA TETE OU QUOI ?

-NON PAS DU TOUT !

-MAIS SI, TU NE PEUX PAS VENIR ET M'EMMENER COMME CA AVEC TOI DANS CETTE CHAMBRE VOYONS ! UN PEU DE BON SENS S'IL TE PLAIT !

-J'AI DU BON SENS MAIS TU VOIS PAS QUE DEPUIS LE DEBUT J'ESSAYE DE TE SAUVER LA MISE ET TOI TU T'EN FOU !

-C'EST PAS VRAI JE T'EN SUIS RECONNAISSANTE MAIS C'EST PAS EN ME METTANT TES PARENTS A DOS QUE J'ARRIVERAIS A QUELQUE CHOSE FRED.

En bas la famille Weasley ainsi qu'Harry écoute attentivement la dispute, monsieur Weasley en entendant les paroles si violentes se demande s'il n'y a pas été un peu fort avec Fred. Il regarde sa femme et voit qu'elle est très gênée.

Pour la première fois, depuis un long moment, elle contemple le fond de son assiette.

La dispute continue toujours, à l'étage.

-MAIS TU NE TE METS PAS MA FAMILLE À DOS !

-AH OUAIS ! C'EST CLAIR QU'EN DISPARISSANT TOUT LE TEMPS AVEC TOI ILS PAPILLONENT DE DROITE A GAUCHE CHANTANT MES LOUANGES !

-MAIS ENFIN …

-NON STOP ! JE TE REMERCIE POUR CE QUE TU AS FAIT MAIS CE N'ETAIT PAS NECESSAIRE !

Fred se calme et réplique.

-A parce que tu préfères que tout le monde sache que tu es vierge ?

-MAIS JE NE LE SUIS PAS !

Ma colère est grande, pourtant je baisse d'un ton, je n'ai pas envie que les Weasley qui écoutent la conversation en bas, je le sais, entendent.

-Hermione …

-Fred … Je ne suis pas vierge et depuis ma 4eme année merde !

-Non ? Quatrième année !

-Ouais ! Alors stop arrêtez tous de me faire chier avec ça ! Je sais encore ce que je fais merci !

Entre nous, il y a un gros blanc, puis Fred se racle la gorge.

-Désolé, je croyais que …

-Laisse tomber ! Tu veux bien m'ouvrir maintenant s'il te plait ?

-Euh oui.

Fred agite sa baguette et lève le sort.

Je saisis la poignée, contemple Fred et avance. Je rentre alors littéralement dans Molly Weasley.

Oh non !

-Ah … euh … Madame Weasley …

-Excuse moi Hermione maintenant mon Fred et toi vous êtes fâchés !

-Non … non … tout va bien avec Fred !

-Tu es sure ?

Après une hésitation et un coup d'œil à Fred, je lance rapidement.

-Oui madame.

Je pars.

-Fred, il faut que je te parle.

Je monte rapidement dans la chambre de Ginny pour ne plus croiser personne. Je me laisse tomber sur le lit.

Cette histoire est bien trop compliquée pour moi.

La poignée de la porte se tourne, et je prie pour que se ne soit pas monsieur, ou madame Weasley ou même pire Fred. Mais non c'est tout simplement Ginny.

Je me rallonge sur le lit.

-Mione ?

-MH ?

-On va faire un jeu, tu viens avec nous hein ?

-Oui, si ce jeu ce n'est pas du Quidditch !

-T'inquiètes pas !

Elle me fait un clin d'œil puis m'attrape par la main. Je suis docilement Ginny mais lorsque je vois que nous allons dans la chambre de Fred, je m'arrête et fais demi-tour. Ginny plus rapide me rattrape et me pousse dans la chambre, de force. Bien entendu, je pénètre dans la chambre de manière violente et m'étale, le nez en premier, sur la moquette.

Tout le monde explose de rire.

Heureusement Georges est en vacances chez son oncle sinon il ne m'aurait pas loupée.

On s'assoit tous en cercle. Ginny me regarde puis déclare.

-Puisque tout le monde est enfin … réunit, que le jeu commence. Que le meilleur gagne !

Un ,action – vérité, démarre. Les gages ne sont pas trop méchants, par contre les bouteilles de Whisky pur Feu qui accompagnent notre jeu ne résistent pas très longtemps.

Une nouvelle bouteille s'ouvre puis se vide tout de suite suivie d'une autre. Nous buvons directement au goulot, chacun sa bouteille, ou presque. Nous nous défoulons sur la bouteille, cet alcool nous brule la gorge, nous fait pleurer et tousser.

Les autres explosent de rire, nous sommes ridicules, mais personne ne s'en rend compte. Nous sommes des jeunes, complètement, bourrés.

-Heureusement que les sorts d'insonorisation existent, hein les amis !? iHurle Ron avant de boire encore un petit coup./i


	6. Chapter 6

**_Coucou toute la petite population d'ici = D_**

**_Je tiens à m'excuser je n'ai pas beaucoup posté c'est temps ci, honte à moi ! Mais pour compenser voilà un petit chapitre que j'affectionne particulièrement, je le trouve assez drôle (oui je ris de mon propre humour mouahah xD). Voilà, je vous souhaite à tous une très bonne lecture. _**

**_Merci d'être là, merci pour tous vos avis magnifiquement encouragent. Merci beaucoup beaucoup._**

**_Je vous aime =D _**

**Reviews : **

**Bergere : **Oh my god je t'empêches de travailler pas sériiiieux luce ! Rahhh ca va plus va falloir que je ne postes que le dimanche soir pour être sur que tu n'as plus de boulot (et encore moi je trouve le moyen de finir mes devoirs à 23h30 le dimanche parce que j'ai été pleine d'inspiration durant toute la journée xD). Je suis allée lire tes histoires (j'ai laissé un coms mais la suite arrive t'inquiète ;)) et j'ai vraiment aimé, tu écris magnifiquement bien, c'est mais trop trop agréable à lire. Bravo bravo =D. C'est vrai t'aimes bien les rep's aux reviews ? Ca tombe bien y a 21 chapitres en tout donc fais le calcule tu vas encore avoir beaucoup de réponses =D héhé. Merci encore pour tes encouragements =D Merci du fond du coeur. Gros bisous et j'espère que ce chapitre va bien te faire rire =D. Bisous

**Bigoudis :** Eh oui un peu plus de passages descriptifs (ca fait pas de mal tu as bien raison =P xD) Merci encore, sérieux tes reviews me font toujours tellement plaisir, c'est dingue, j'aime vraiment (et toi aussi = D xD). Un Fred et une Hermy bourrés ça donne un gros gros n'importe quoi à la Lucedelune =D Des tit's rires et de l'alcool, des hurlements encore et toujours =D Ahah. J'aime j'aime tes reviews xD. Merci encore de me lire, merci pour toutes tes reviews et tes encouragements, c'est magnifique et vraiment gentil =D Gros bisous et merci encore. A bientôt = D

**Sara82111 :** Xd c'est vrai t'aimes bien ? Rah c'est le plus joli encouragement que tu peux me faire xD. Pour la réponse que tu demandes, malheureusement non on ne va pas savoir ce qu'ils se disent mais en gros qu'ils ne doivent pas faire l'amour, pas de bêtise avant le mariage. Ca énerve Fredy qui estime qu'il fait ce qu'il veut. Dsl de ne pas le préciser dans mon histoire =S. Du mystère, encore du mystère, toujours du mystère =D Lucedelune quoi xD. Tu sais quoi, moi aussi c'était la première fic que 'jai lu (une Herm'/fred hein xD) et après Drago/Hermy et je suis tombée littéralement sous le charme d'un Drago pas trop sympa et arrogant, pas trop fils à papa, bref magnifique xD. Merci beaucoup poiur tes reviews, merci pour tes encouragements qui me font si plaisir =D Gros gros gros bisous et à bientôt, j'espère que ce chapitre va te faire rire un bon ptit coup =D xD. MErci encore =D A la prochaine (L).

**Screamingrirl :** Tu ne dis pas de niaiserie, j'aime bien xD. Merci pour ta présence, merci de me lire, merci pour tout sincèrement. Raaaaaaaaah j'espère que ce chapitre va vraiment te plaire =D Merci encore pour tes encouragements =D Et gros gros bisous (L). Mooooooooooooouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaak (l)

Chapitre 6 : Dur, dur !

Après quelques heures, à boire, Harry et Ginny partent au lit. Ils se rendent dans la chambre de Ginny, alors que normalement ils n'ont pas le droit. Ron est toujours avec nous, il tombe en arrière et pouffe de rire. Fred rigole et lui conseille d'aller dans sa chambre pour un peu de repos. Ron explose de rire naturellement mais il s'accroche au lit et sort claquant légèrement la porte.

Fred et moi pouffons.

Je reste sur le dos en contemplant le plafond, puis je murmure quelques paroles.

- Comment diable Ron arrive-t-il encore à marcher, alors que moi, je ne peux même plus bouger le petit doigt ? Hein ? Ce n'est pas juste !

Je m'assoie mais retombe en arrière, ma tête tourne. Et Fred ne peut pas m'aider.

J'ai cette impression d'être sur un nuage, que mes jambes ne touchent pas vraiment le sol, que je suis en lévitation.

-PF hihihihihihihihi trop marrant ! Ta vu comment je suis tombée ?

-PF oui héhéhéhéhéhéhéhéhé.

Nous explosons de rire, puis Fred, réussit avec beaucoup de mal à se mettre à mes côtés. Il me prend dans ses bras et me regarde de ses grands yeux.

-Ah Fred qu'est ce que je t'ai … oh mon dieu tu as un énorme bouton sur le nez !

Fred met sa main sur son front et le touche un peu dans tous les sens.

-Ou ça ?

-Pas le front espèce de bourré, j'ai dis le menton !

-Oups … hic !

-Tu l'as dit mon pote ! Allez bonjour et travailles bien … PF …

Je me remets à rire, sans raison particulière. Je contemple le réveil de Fred et distingue au bout de quelques minutes des chiffres. Il est 4heure30 du matin. Je me retourne avec beaucoup de difficulté et m'endors dans les bras de Fred, sur le sol dur.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Un cri résonne dans la maison si paisible des Weasley.

Je me prends la main de Fred en pleine figure et le repousse violement. Sa voix s'élève.

-Hum chut le réveil ou tu passes par la tête … euh non fenêtre ! Hihihihihihi.

Je pouffe de rire et repose ma tête sur le torse musclé.

-FREDERICK WEASLEY !

J'ouvre mes yeux et contemple Fred. J'ai une de ces envies de rire.

Fred lui ouvre un œil, puis le referme. Il exécute le même exercice avec son autre œil. Après un petit jonglage matinal il ouvre définitivement les yeux, il veut s'asseoir mais mon poids le fait retomber en arrière. Sans oublier le mal de tête, à mon avis.

-Maman ? Mais pourquoi tu cris ?

-Pourquoi Hermione te serre comme ça dans ses bras ? Et pourquoi êtes-vous couchés sur la moquette hein ?

-Bah c'est ma copine ! Eh Hermione !

Je me retourne en le lâchant pour lui coller une tape sur le tête, je suis dans un semi coma.

-MH laisse moi donc dormir ça m'a épuisé ce qu'on a fait cette nuit moi !

Un cri strident me perce les oreilles.

-QUOI ? _Hurle Molly._

-Mais je sais Mione, moi aussi mais tu comprends …

Il est interrompu par une voix. A nouveau celle de Madame Weasley.

-Mais moi je ne comprends pas !

Je pouffe légèrement.

-Ah il est ou le marteau piqueur ? Je vais lui arracher les plumes ou alors il arrête de taper.

Cette phrase si intelligente s'échappe naturellement de ma bouche !

-PF HIHI.

Et Fred se met à pouffer comme un gamin, madame Weasley nous regarde, puis s'avance vers l'armoire. Des tonnes de bouteilles s'effondrent à ses pieds.

-Mais enfin FREDERICK QUE SIGNIFIE CES BOUTEILLES !

-ON fait la collection hein chérie ?

-Quoi … mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ?

-Rien, rien !

Tout à coup, monsieur Weasley pointe le bout de son nez dans la chambre suite aux cris de sa femme, il nous voit alors, nous le couple dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais pour lui le pire est la forte odeur d'alcool qui flotte dans l'air.

Ses petits chéris auraient-ils bu ?

-Mais que se passe-t-il ici ?**  
**

-Il se passe que ton fils a abusé de cette boisson !

Elle lui colle une bouteille d'alcool vide sous le nez. L'odeur qui s'en dégage me donne la nausée.

-FREDERICK !

-PAPA ! Aie ma tête ! S'il te plait, tu ne vas pas crier pas comme ça toute la matinée !

Il s'approche de son fils et tire la couette, pour le faire bouger. Mais il la retire sur son corps aussitôt, effectivement je ne porte qu'un caleçon à Fred sur moi avec un débardeur moulant. Et Fred … Fred est dans mon shorty.

-Mais enfin c'est quoi cet accoutrement ?

-Mon bas monsieur … Whaou … de pyjama. Pardon monsieur je ne voulais pas bâiller. Je vais prendre une douche.

Je me lève, vacillante, sous le regard de Madame Weasley. Mais je suis à peine debout que je m'effondre à nouveau à terre. Je me tords de rire, puis finalement après quelques respirations, je m'accroche au mur et traverse la chambre.

Avant de franchir la porte je me retourne.

-Madame vous êtes resplendissante.

Je ne me rends pas compte, que je parle au porte manteau de George.

Je disparais dans le couloir qui après diverses insultes et gros mots retrouve son calme.

Monsieur Weasley s'assoit à côté de son fils.

-Fred j'espère que vous n'avez rien fait de grave !

-Grave ? On n'a pas tué le chat d'Hermione voyons ! Quoi que … PATTENROND !

-Non je ne parlais pas de ça !

-De quoi alors ?

Fred s'assoit avec maladresse dans son lit, laissant voir son torse bien fait, il baille alors que monsieur Weasley rougit à vue d'œil.

-De … de … sexe Fred.

-Ah ça … mais non on l'a pas fait … à moins que ? Maintenant que tu le dis, c'est possible, mais je crois pas.

Il se frotte vivement les yeux en essayant de secouer un peu moins la tête.

-Fred ?

-Ouais ?

-La tu fais avec Hermione hier soir, sans vouloir fouiner !

-Nan j'crois pas, je sais plus en tout cas j'ai des milliers de courbatures ! Bon je vais prendre une douche.

Il colle sa tête contre le mur et glisse de cette façon jusqu'à la porte.

La voix de madame Weasley retentit.

-Mais Hermione prend sa douche !

Un bout de la langue de Fred pend de côté.

-Bah c'est ma copine !

Et voilà, il est partit.

Madame Weasley après un instant de longue réflexion, sort du couloir le voit entrée dans la salle de bain.

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !

Une bouteille de shampoing explose contre le mur du couloir.

-Oups.

Fred ressort en titubant sous l'effet du cri.

-Elle pourrait faire les sirènes de Poudlard, hein maman ?

Fred s'appuit à nouveau contre le mur et rentre dans la chambre de Ginny. Un nouveau hurlement féminin retentit … quoi que … il y a comme un écho masculin dans ce cri.

Madame Weasley part pour gronder la plus jeune mais s'arrête sur le pas de la porte. Harry est entrain de la fixer sans trop comprendre. Il est allongé dans le lit d'Hermione.

Madame ne peut s'empêcher de souffler de soulagement ne sachant pas que cette nuit il y avait bien eu une partit de jambe en l'air.

Un bing se fait entendre, elle se retourne, passe la tête par la porte et voit Hermione qui fait de la boxe imaginaire avec le porte manteau de l'étage. Elle ne peut s'empêcher de pouffer puis reprend son contrôle en entendant un énorme BOUM dans son dos.

En se retournant, elle voit que Harry vient de s'étaler comme une crêpe sur le sol.

-Harry mon chéri tu as oublié de mettre tes lunettes ?_ Lui demande gentiment Molly._

-Non madame. _Fit-il en rougissant._

Mais pourquoi diable est-il tombé ? Se demande la mère.

La plus jeune rousse est alors secouée de spasmes nerveux liés au faite qu'elle se retient de rire. N'en pouvant plus elle explose littéralement et hurle un plein poumon combien tout ça est drôle.

Madame Weasley comprend alors. Tous ces jeunes gens avaient bus pendant la nuit et les bouteilles n'étaient pas qu'à Fredy et Hermione. Mine de rien elle souffle de bonheur, que ces deux jeunes gens ne puissent pas encore boire une dose pareil d'alcool.

Pourtant lorsqu'elle voit une tornade rousse courir en direction des toilettes elle se dit que la journée promet d'être longue pour ces impertinents. Ainsi que pour eux, les parents.

Un autre hurlement de rire se fait entendre et lorsqu'elle se retourne elle voit Fred prendre la pause toujours dans le bas d'Hermione. Harry, que la porte tient, hurle de rire mais avec tous ces spasmes la porte se décale et le jeune Potter tombe lourdement sur ses fesses tout en hurlant un peu plus de rire.

-Par Merlin je crois qu'il nous faudra du courage Arthur !

-Oui ma chérie. Au boulot !

Pendant, deux heures environ, les parents de Fred et de toute la petite clique, s'occupent de nous, leurs petites brebis.

Vers 16heures, nous sommes tous à table, la main droite sous le menton un verre d'aspirine et de potion sous le nez. Un air malheureux est figé sur notre visage. Un marteau piqueur traine quelque part dans la pièce, nous en sommes certains.

Après avoir mangé, une bonne soupe, nous sommes tous aller dans notre lit, respectif. Nous entendons juste les parents entrain de souffler.

Le hurlement de Fred résonne dans toute la maison.

-BONNE NUIT LES JEUNES !

Et d'une même voix nous lui avons répondu :

-BONNE NUIT LE VIEUX !


	7. Chapter 7

**_Coucou tout le monde ! _**

**_Je suis impardonnable ! Je poste avec tellement de retard :'(. Promis je vais posté plus régulièrement, pas d'excuses, vous avez le droit de me bombarder de tomates, de cailloux. Pour me faire pardonner j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire :). Gros gros gros bisous (L) _**

**Reviews :**

**Bergere : **Franchement , ta review elle m'a trop trop trop fait plaisir =D. Atteinte du même humour ? =D Ca c'est bien =D Et oui c'est plutôt rassurant au fond =D. Ahahahahaha. Ah l'alcool (tu sais que j'ai écris se passe sans connaître les effets de l'alcool, je m'en tire plutôt pas mal ? Bon entre temps y a eu un peu ma première cuite, mais ça c'est pas grave xD (sayer je raconte toute ma vie xD). J'aime trop ton petit raconte de vie, je sourie comme une dingue =D J'aime les racontages de vie par review, j'ai d'ailleurs eu plusieurs amis grâce à ça sur l'autre site. Et figure toi qu'on se parle toujours =D Tout ça grâce à nos raconte de vie. Bre fà mon tour d'en faire xD. Eh oui, à s'en détuitre les cordes vocales, mais je vois vraiment Mme Weasley comme ça, je trouve que ça lui colle bien à la peau et tout et tout. Non effectivement, ca n'aurait pas servi à grand chose =D. ahhh tu cotises ? Comment c'est gentil =D. En tout cas merci pour ta review, merci merci merci, je ne le dirais jamais assez. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :). Gros bisous et très bonne lecture =D.. A bientot =D

**Bigoudis : **Hii, j'aime trop qu'on me site les phrases aimées =D. Tu as pris quelques secondes avant de comprendre, désolée que tu n'aies pas compris du premier coup, mais tu as compris et je croise que c'est l'essentiel =D. Et oui plein de passages descriptif, je pense à toi :) . T'inquites pas , je continue je continue :). Merci encore pour ta review, pour tes encouragements =D. Rah merci sincèrement =D (L)à. A bientôt :) . J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire :). Gros bisous (L)

**Screamingril** : Et c'est la qu'il faut dire que l'alcool est a consomé avec modération =D. ahah, mais je ne le dirais que parce qu'il le faut =P. Après tout tant qu'on ne plonge pas dans le coma, osef xD. Je suis inconsciente ? C'est bien vrai ! Nan sérieusement, faites gaffe à vous :). Moi aussi je plainds les parents =D. Mais bon, ca fait bien rire quand même. En tout cas merci pour ta review, merci de me suivre all the time. MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIII. Gros bisous =D. A bientôt =D

**Cheapsmile** : Merci pour tes encouragements, merci pour ta review. Elle m'a tellement fait plaisir ,sincèrement MERCI. J'espère que ce chapitre va toujours te plaire :). J'espère que cette histoire va te plaire jusqu'à la fin. En tout cas, merci. Et gros bisous à toi (L). A bientôt =D

_Chapitre 7 : La réalité_

Monsieur et Madame Weasley se sont endormi le sourire aux lèvres.

-Eh oh ! Ma brune debout !

-Oh ! Le marteau piqueur est partit !

-Ouiiiiiiiiii !

-Cool ! Mais … non non pas cool du tout.

Mon regard se fige dans celui vert olive de Ginny.

-Quoi ?

-Ginny ! Tes parents ne vont plus jamais vouloir de moi dans cette maison. Je ne me souviens même plus de ce que j'ai bien pu dire ! Vive le Whisky pur feu hein !

-Je ne sais pas ! Eh oui, vive l'alcool !

Je me redresse rapidement. J'attrape ma meilleure amie par les épaules et la secoue vivement.

-Qu'est ce que je leur ai dit ?

-Mais … je … je … sââââââîs pas ….

J'abandonne, c'est définitif, je vais mourir.

-Ok ! Je vais prendre une douche ça me rafraîchira peut-être les idées.

La fin de journée arrive rapidement pour nous tous les jeunes, qui avons sans hésitations aidés les parents. Ils étaient exténués et c'est avec plaisir qu'ils rejoignirent leur lit.

Pour nous, le mal de tête est parti. Hourra !

_5 jours plus tard_

Et voilà, c'est Noël, nous sommes tous arrivés devant l'énorme sapin en pyjama. Les parents, nous attendent déjà.

-Bonjour ! JOYEUX NOËL !

-JOYEUX NOËL ! _Hurlons-nous tous en cœur._

Nous cherchons tous nos cadeaux.

Je suis touchée, de manière hors du commun que toute la famille m'offre un présent. Je leur ai aussi à tous offert un cadeau, sauf à Percy et Bill.

Sous le sapin, il ne reste désormais, plus que 3 cadeaux à ouvrir.

Je me demande si ces 3 cadeaux viennent de mes parents. Je déchire le papier d'un premier et voit qu'il est de mes parents. Le deuxième aussi.

Je déchire enfin l'emballage du dernier, c'est une toute petite boite.

A l'intérieur se trouve un petit pendentif accroché à un collier. Un pendentif en forme de lion, en or. Mes initiales sont marquées sur son dos.

J'ouvre la carte. Les mots s'inscrivent au fur et à mesure de ma lecture.

_¤J'espère qu'il te plait!  
En souvenir de moi … ça vaut le coup non ?  
Fred ton amant préféré. ¤_

Je lui saute littéralement au cou en lui disant que je l'adore. Les autres nous regardent joyeusement. Il me passe le collier au cou, puis je lui tends une boite. Fred l'ouvre doucement et découvre un bracelet en argent avec écrit son nom, son prénom et sa date de naissance.

J'ai offert un bracelet presque pareil à George. Presque, car à côté du nom de Fred un petit cœur est gravé.

Des hiboux toquent soudainement aux fenêtres, Madame Weasley leur ouvre, tous se posent devant moi. Je prends les paquets qu'ils me tendent et place les miens dans leur bec. Je ne l'ai ouvre pas, je me les réserve pour plus tard.

Vers 16 heure enfin, je trouve un moment pour être seule, je sors les deux paquets sur mon lit et commence par un. C'est un paquet rouge.

A l'intérieur se tient une rose noire, extrêmement chère et rare. A ses côtés je découvre une rose d'or magnifique. Je les pose dans ma valise et ouvre le deuxième paquet. Je souris, il n'a pas oublié notre tradition. Toujours pas.

Il y a, à l'intérieur de ce paquet une toute petite grenouille.

Certaines personnes se demanderaient certainement pourquoi une grenouille. Mais moi, je sais pourquoi.

Je la range très précieusement avec mes autres présents, avant de sortir en courant pour faire, dans le jardin, une énorme partie de boule de neige.

Deux équipes sont formées, garçons contre filles.

Les boules de neige c'est bien, sauf quand les mecs vous en mettant plein la figure et le dos.

Dans un dernier recours je saute sur le dos de Fred, nous basculons et il se retrouve à califourchon sur moi. Nous nous embrassons, puis en réalisant notre acte, nous nous reculons.

Je pars rapidement me changer à l'intérieur.

Je ne savais pas qu'à cet instant précis le cœur du beau roux était entrain d'exploser. Et pourquoi ?

Fred ne comprend pas pourquoi son cœur lui fait si mal, il décide de rentrer à son tour pour mettre des vêtements secs.

Madame Weasley avait assisté à la scène. Désormais elle est certaine que leur amour n'est pas réel.

Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer dans ses petites têtes ?

Elle sait combien Hermione est une fille intelligente, tout le monde sait qu'Hermione est extrêmement intelligente !

Molly Weasley se met alors au fourneau pour que lorsque les enfants rentrent dans la cuisine ils soient face à un bon chocolat chaud fumant. Ne voyant ni Fred ni Hermione descendre, elle leur monte une tasse rapidement.

Elle s'arrête dans la chambre de Fred, qui est sous la douche et lui pose sur sa table de nuit, puis se rend dans la chambre de Ginny. Elle toque et entre, mais elle s'arrête en voyant ce qu'Hermione a dans les mains. La rose d'or.

-D'où as-tu eue cette rose, elle est très chère !

-C'est Viktor qui me l'a envoyé !

-Viktor ? Viktor Krum ?

Elle secoue la tête, madame Weasley ferme la porte et vient s'asseoir à côté de moi en me tendant la tasse.

-Que se passe-t-il entre toi et Fred ? Vous ne vous aimez pas ?

-Mais si, voyons !

Elle me contemple profondément.

-Hermione ma chérie je suis loin d'être idiote et vu votre réaction à tous les deux tout à l'heure dans la neige il n'y a pas grand-chose de vrai !

J'enfonce ma tête dans un coussin, et rouge comme une tomate avoue d'une voix de petite fille, la vérité.

-Fred m'a défendu à Poudlard tout simplement !

-Mais … que faisais-tu couchée dans ses bras l'autre jour ?

-Eh bien, comme nous avions trop bu, je n'ai pas réussi à me lever et lorsque, enfin ça a marché je suis tombée en arrière et puis bah on a fini par dormir ensemble !

-Mais tu étais dans ses habits !

-Les gages de la soirée !

Molly Weasley sort de la chambre sans rien dire. Je l'entends le raconter à son mari, je n'en ai rien à faire, je me plonge dans ma tasse de chocolat chaud.

Je suis dans mes pensée, j'ouvre ma valise, pose ma rose et prends ma grenouille.

Je me souviens alors de cette fameuse nuit ...


	8. Chapter 8

_**Coucou tout le monde, je suis désolée pour ce retard, sincèrement. J'espère que vous n'allez pas trop m'en vouloir =S. S'il vous plait =D. Gros bisous les gens, merci encore (L). **_

**Reviews :**

**Screamingrirl :** Pourquoi une grenouille, t'inquiète tu vas bientôt comprendre :). Ehh oui ils ont gardé contact =D. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire =D Gros bisous

**Zaika :** Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah merci pour ta review = D J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire =D. Gros gros bisous, merci encore :)

**Bergere :** Ehh oui du compliqué, a la lucedelune =D xD. Euuuh, non je ne crois pas pouvoir faire plus simple dans leur petite tête d'ado =D. Quoi que ? XD. Avec Krum huuum des bêtises, je crois =P. T'inquiètes tu vas découvrir pleins de choses :). Non c'est un "bon" souvenir (ce souvenir la ne peut être que bon j'avoue =D) révélation dans ce chapitre =D ahaha. J'avoue j'aime bien l'idée que les grenouilles vous fassent vous poser des questions (ouh lala la phrase de fou xD). J'espère que ton bac blanc c'est bien passé :) Moi aussi j'en avais un ,en français. =D. Gros gros bisous, et bon courage. Merci encore (L)

**Bella Black 2b :** En 4ème année c'était Krum =D héhé. Madame weasley va encore intervenir ne t'inquiète pas, peut-être pas pour les protections mais elle sera toujours présente =D ahah. Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah, j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire =D Gros gros gros bisous, et merci encore (L).

Chapitre 8 

_¤Flash Back¤_

_-Qui est la ?  
-Du calme Granger !_

_La voix de Malefoy explose contre les murs._

_-Malefoy toi, tu viens de temps en temps à la bibliothèque, serrais-tu malade ?  
-AHAH très drôle Granger, fais gaffe c'est à moi que tu parles !  
-OH oui, c'est vrai pourquoi est-ce que je parlerais à une fouine ?  
_

_Je rassemble mes affaires, mais lorsque je suis presque à la porte, on m'attrape le bras et on me tire jusqu'au fond de la bibliothèque._

_Ce Malefoy !_

_-Alors Granger on fait moins la maligne maintenant ?_

_Je suis fatiguée, pas envie de perdre mon temps, je plaque ma bouche contre la sienne, certaine qu'il va reculer et me libérer._

_Mais je suis surprise, il se colle à moi et me rend mon baisé._

_Durant de longues minutes nous nous embrassons puis Malefoy glisse sa main sous mon t-shirt et se met à titiller le bout de mes seins._

_Je me colle de plus en plus au mur, il me retire ma chemise, alors que mes mains parcours sont torse musclé. Il frissonne lorsque d'une main experte je lui retire sa chemise sans faire sauter un seul bouton._

_Je lui souris d'un air narquois, et descends me mettre à genoux._

_Je crois voir une interrogation dans le regard du blond mais lorsqu'il sent que j'empoigne pleinement son sexe il laisse sa tête tomber contre le mur._

_Alors que ses yeux bleus sont fermés, ils se rouvrent. Une chaleur hors du commun et reconnaissable entre mille emprisonne son sexe._

_Son sexe est littéralement dans ma bouche. J'y mets tout mon cœur._

_Soudain il me soulève, me jette presque sur la première table en vue. Il me déshabille léchant rapidement mon corps, puis plonge sa tête entre mes jambes pour titiller mon intimité._

_Je tremble et hurle sous ses caresses._

_Il se relève alors que je grogne de mécontentement, mais bien vite je grogne de plaisir._

_Il me pénètre, je vois qu'il sent que je ne suis plus vierge. Ses coups se font plus violents. Je ne souffre pas. Au contraire._

_Quelques minutes suffisent à peine pour me faire venir, mon orgasme explose contre les murs de l'immense bibliothèque et se repend dans les couloirs calmes._

_Quelques instants plus tard, Drago Malefoy explose à son tour, l'orgasme est puissant et bon._

_Je me relève, le pousse sur le côté, me rhabille, les jambes tremblantes, avant de partir. Je lui fais un clin d'œil.  
_

_Si elle n'avait pas voulue des renseignements sur les grenouilles ce soir là, jamais il n'aurait fait l'amour de cette manière._

_¤Fin du Flash Back¤ _

Le bruit de la porte me sors de mes pensées. Je vois Ginny couverte de neige.

-Alors tu as gagné ?  
-Non c'est dommage mais bon je m'en fiche un peu ! HIHI !  
-Tu as raison ! Change toi vite avant d'attraper froid !  
-Ouais chef !  
-On dit oui !

J'explose de rire, tout comme elle.

Rapidement elle sort de la chambre, en trébuchant, et je me mets à hurler de rire. Je me recouche et m'endors aussi vite que la lumière. Je me souviens encore de la douceur des lèvres de Fred.

Le soleil titille mes paupières encore fermées, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois le lit à mes côtés vide.

Je me lève pour prendre rapidement une bouche et je descends à la cuisine.

Toute la famille est là, Ginny semble fatiguée, je lui adresse un clin d'œil discret. Harry qui se cache derrière son chocolat rougit.

-Dire que c'est dans 1 semaine qu'on retourne à Poudlard !  
-PF déjà !

Tout le monde se tourne vers moi, me regardant avec de gros yeux, Ginny pouffe de rire devant le regard inquiet de Ron et Harry. Elle hausse les épaules et tartine son bout de pain.

La matinée se passe tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un cri retentisse dans la maison Weasley, Arthur et Molly foncent vers l'étage en même temps que tout le monde.

C'est mon cri.

Fred sent son cœur s'arrêter de battre durant tout le temps du hurlement, qui fut interminable.

Ginny est la première dans la chambre et me trouve dans un coin en boule secouée de spasmes.

Les parents s'arrêtent et laissent la rouquine s'occuper de mon corps fragile.

Ginny me prend dans ses bras.

-Hermione ! Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?


	9. Chapter 9

**Salut tout le monde =D Je suis désolée je poste toujours en retard =s oui vous pouvez me huer autant que vous voulez d'ac d'ac ? En tout cas merci beaucoup pour toutes vos reviews =D. Gros bisous, je vous aime tous fort **

PS : je suis désolée mais je n'arrive pas à répondre aux reviews =O elles s'effacent à chaque fois =O je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. je ne suis pas à mon ordinateur là, je vais donc essayer demain matin? Je vous fait de très gros bisous, à très bientot et désolée pour tout cela. Enorme bisous (OH OUI TON RYAN, tu te reconnaitras xD).

Chapitre 9

Je ne dis rien, me protégeant du monde.

Je tends simplement une lettre tachée et froissée. Ginny la prend soigneusement dans sa main, au fur et à mesure la douleur se fige sur son visage. Quelques larmes mouillent ses yeux. Elle m'attrape et me sert fort contre, je respire son odeur et me laisse mourir de chagrin toujours dans un coin de la pièce.

Je me dégage soudainement et je pars en courant vers l'extérieur. J'avais repéré un petit coin tranquille, je me laisse tomber à genoux, et hurle de douleur. Mes larmes font fondre la neige.

Fred regarde Hermione, il a vu ou elle est allée. Il la regarde.

Il se dirige enfin vers moi, mon pull est trempé. Je grelotte et mes lèvres sont déjà toutes bleues, je crois. Fred me prend dans ses bras et m'emmène avec lui à l'intérieur.

Il me pose sur son lit, je ramène un de mes pyjamas et me laisse. Je n'ai pas mis le pyjama, je suis seule depuis si longtemps. Je desserre mon poing et déplie ma lettre.

_Hermione chérie,_

_Je dois te l'annoncer. Ton père et moi allons divorcer et il a déjà prévu son nouveau mariage. Je pars dans la maison de mon enfance, je viendrais te rendre visite à Poudlard ma chérie. Ne nous en veux pas, nous t'aimons et puis c'est pour ton bien ! J'ai aussi rencontré quelqu'un, un sorcier et je te le présenterais plus tard d'accord ?  
Bisous  
Je t'aime ma chérie, on t'aime !_

Les larmes recoulèrent sur mes joues sèchent depuis peu.

En descendent elle remarque que seul Fred est présent, les autres sont certainement partis faire des courses.

-Seuls ?  
-Mione! Ca va mieux ?  
-Oui merci !

Je lui lance un vague regard d'excuse et m'affale sur le canapé qui grince. Mais je me retourne vers lui, lui lance un sourire radieux et remonte dans ma chambre.

Mais je n'ai pas fais trois pas, qu'il m'attrape, me colle à lui et m'embrasse passionnément.

-Euh … désolé … je …

Je ne lui laisse pas prendre le temps de finir, je me colle à lui et l'embrasse avec plus de passion.

Il me sert tout contre lui et la porte en m'embrassant.

Ses mains sont sur mes fesses alors que mes mains sont autour de son cou, il monte difficilement les marches et ouvre d'un coup de pied la porte de sa chambre puis m'allonge sur son lit en se couchant sur moi.

Il m'embrasse toujours, mais je me relève et me met face à lui.

Fred s'assit, l'air déçu et désolé.

Pourtant, je ne le rejette pas, je secoue sa baguette et de la musique s'élève dans les airs. Je retire doucement, très lentement mon pull. Ses yeux sont rivés dans les miens, il ne me lâche pas du regard. Je détache mon soutient gorge rapidement et approche mes seins nus de sa bouche.

Fred suçote le bout des mes seins, alors que mon gémissement explose dans la pièce. Je pousse des soupirs de plus en plus forts. Je lui passe son pull par-dessus sa tête. Il m'assoit sur le lit, me pousse légèrement en arrière, sa tête plonge entre mes cuisses. Il explore de sa langue magnifiquement habile mon intimité.

Je m'accroche à ses cheveux, le poussant plus en moi. Sa langue me parcours, encore plus.

Il masse mon clitoris, lentement, tendrement. Je tremble, mes cuisses s'écartent encore plus, je me cambre, il introduit un doigt en moi, passe tout de suite à deux.

Mon corps vibre et tremble, je sens le plaisir venir et se rependre en moi par vagues. Je hurle de bonheur, littéralement.

Il me relève, les doigts toujours en moi. Je suis contre lui et je jouie rien qu'avec ses doigts.

Mes mains tremblantes attrapent son jean et l'ouvre. Il le retire tout comme son boxer.

Je mouille mes doigts et difficilement caresse son membre. Je le mouille, il me plaque contre le mur, me relève, j'écarte mes jambes et il me pénètre.

Des milliers de papillons parcourent mon ventre. Mon cœur.

Est-ce que je l'aime ? Mais comment, en quelques semaines à peine ?

Des minutes plus tard, Fred se libère en moi, j'explose à mon tour, c'est brulant. Mon corps est comme brisé.

Je murmure son prénom. Il me décolle du mur, et de ses dernières forces m'allongent. Je m'endors. Je somnole. Quelque chose me brûle les lèvres. Un mot. Une phrase.

-Je t'aime Fred !

Il me regarde.

-Moi aussi Hermione !

Je l'embrasse et m'endors, heureuse. .

Plus tard, la porte de la chambre de Fred s'ouvre. Madame Weasley sur le seuil.

-Fred ou est … Hermione ?


	10. Chapter 10

**_Salut les petits loups =D. Comment vous allez ? J'espère que ce chapitre va vraiment vous plaire, je vous fais de très gros bisous. A très bientôt et très bonne lecture :). MOUAK -L- ! _**

**Reviews :**

**Kaomisha :** =d je suis vraiment heureuse que ce chapitre te plaise, et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu es postée une review, ca me fait vraiment très très plaisir =D. Tu ne peux même pas savoir :). Ehhh oui madame Weasley va vraiment être surprise en voyant Hermione dans les bras de son cher Fredichou =D. xD. Oui c'est vrai que c'est un peu simple, mais j'ai connu des personnes qui ont vraiment réagit de cette manière, ca peut être tromatisant, mais il me fallait aussi ce divorce dans la suite de l'histoire, tu verras déjà. Donc bon je m'excuse un peu pour cet événement et j'espère que je serai rattraper ça =D. A la prochaine j'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire, gros gros bisous =D. Et merci encore (L).

**Screamingrirl :** Ehh oui enfin tout se joue entre Hermione et Fred =D. Et oui, je crois effectivement que madame weasley ne veut pas être au courant pour l'endroit ou se trouve notre petite Hermione ^^, mais la elle n'a plus vraiment le choix xD. Je te fais de gros bisous merci encore de me lire et merci pour ta review =D. Gros bisous (L).

**Katycatte :** Oui madame Weasley et toujours au mauvais endroit, au mauvais moment =D Bref toujours là ou il ne faut pas :). Et oui c'est bien triste les divorces, c'est horrible je trouve, je n'ai pas vecu de divorce mais je n'imagine pas mes parents chacun d'un côté avec leur nouveau compagnon =S. En tout cas merci beaucoup pour ta review, et merci pour tout ! Gros bisous et à très bientôt et merci encore, merci merci merci merci merci =D.

**Jones17 :** Totalement, être pris la main dans le sac ! Totalement d'accord, et oui Molly va nous tapper un infractus xD. La pauvre, faut qu'elle arrête de mettre son nez un peu partout ! Et elle le sait ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review, gros bisous et à très bientôt. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire.

**Zaika :** Whaouuuu merci pour tes "wow" et pour ta review. Ca me fait vraiment très très plaisir ! Merci pour tout, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre va te plaire, je te fais de très gros bisous et à très bientôt =D

**Bella black 2b :** Ehhh vive Molly =D Elle nous forme toute cette histoire =D. Vive les morales à la Molly Weasley =D. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire et j'espère que tu riras bien. Gros gros bisous et à très bientôt. Merciii pour tout, merci merci merci et re-merci (L). =D.

**Kathy-nessy :** Merci beaucoup pour ton compliment, merci pour tout ! J'espère que la suite va vraiment te plaire. A très bientôt, gros bisous et merciiiii (L).

Chapitre 10

Fred bouge un peu mais pas assez pour se réveiller et Hermione en profite pour resserrer son étreinte toujours plongée dans un sommeil profond. Il l'enlace aussi.

Madame Weasley descend aussi blanche qu'un mur, les yeux dans la vague.

-Ca va Mme Weasley?

-Madame? _Demande Harry, le regard paniqué._

Elle s'effondre, tombant dans les pommes. Harry se précipite vers elle en même temps que le reste de la famille.

Plus tard, Ginny lui mouille le visage et enfin elle ouvre ses yeux.

-Maman ça va ?  
-Je … oui … Merlin !  
-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe chérie ?  
-Va voir dans la chambre de Fred !  
-D'accord !

Son mari monte les marches sans bruit et ouvre la porte.

Voilà 5 minutes que nous sommes réveillés. Sans prendre le temps de quoi que se soit, nous nous sommes jetés l'un sur l'autre. Je suis sur Fred, le dos à l'air alors que les mains de Fred caressent mes hanches.

Monsieur Weasley referme discrètement la porte et descend dans le même état que sa femme.

-Sont réveillés !  
-Non !  
-Si chérie, maintenant si !  
-Bon moi je ne comprends rien, je vais voir !  
-NON RON !

Nous sursautons. Je sors du lit, aussi vite que possible, tout comme Fred.

-Merlin ils sont rentrés dépêchons ! Fred ou est mon soutient gorge ?  
-Par terre, là-bas contre le mur !  
-Ah oui !

Nous nous dépêchons. Nos habits sur le dos nous descendons en ayant pris le soin de nous recoiffer.

-Ah vous êtes rentrés ! On mange quoi ce soir ? _Demande vivement Fred_.

-Euh … maman a eue un malaise !

Nous fonçons sur sa mère, Fred la prend dans ses bras.

-Quoi ? Ca va tu n'as rien ?

Je suis derrière Fred, je contemple sa mère, elle est vraiment blanche. Des frissons me parcours lorsque je croise le regard de monsieur Weasley.

-Je vais bien Fred ! _Lâche-t-elle d'une voix aussi froide qu'un iceberg._

-Fred je dois te parler tout de suite !

La voix de son père est stricte, dure et froide.

-J'arrive ! Tu es sur que ça va maman ?  
-Oui monte avec ton père.

Voilà bien 15 minutes, que le père et le fils s'entretiennent à l'étage lorsqu'un hurlement de rage éclate dans toute la maison.

-JE FAIS CE QUE JE VEUX ! JE SUIS MAJEUR JE TE RAPPELLE !  
-FRED NE ME CRI PAS DESSUS ! ET PUIS TU N'AS PAS L'ÂGE ET HERMIONE NON PLUS ! TU LE SAIS ! C'EST BÊTE ! QUELLE BÊTISE !  
-MAIS ENFIN MERDE PAPA TU COMPRENDS RIEN ! JE SUIS ASSEZ GRAND ET ELLE AUSSI BORDEL !

Une porte claque, tout le monde me fixe désormais d'un air bizarre.

-Mais de quoi parle papa, Hermione ?  
-Je … de rien Ron !  
-Si, raconte.  
-Non !  
-Accouche le morceau!  
-NON !  
-SI !  
-NON C'EST NON !

Je monte à l'étage tout en croisant Mr Weasley et fais claquer la porte de ma chambre.

Lorsque le père des roux arrive en bas il s'exclame d'une voix qui trahit la colère.

-Mais c'est une manie chez eux de claquer les portes ou quoi ?  
-Qui se ressemble s'assemble !

La réponse explose comme une bombe.

Ron recrache son jus de citrouille sur la table. Il comprend enfin, le sens des phrases de son père. Après être devenu blanc comme un linge, tout comme qu'Harry et Ginny, tous s'écroulent.

-Eh merde

-Tu l'as dit Chéri !

Les parents s'occupent des enfants, puis les mettent au lit après une bonne tisane.

Ginny entre dans chambre mais ne trouve pas Hermione, elle commence à s'agiter ou peut donc bien être Hermione ? Elle descend et lorsqu'elle passe devant la porte de Fred elle entend une conversation étouffée.

-Mais enfin Fred on ne peut pas !  
-Et pourquoi ?  
-Parce que … tes parents ne voudront plus jamais me voir !  
-Mais non !  
-Mais si enfin ils nous on vu ! Enfin ta mère ça va quoi ! Mais ton père nous a vu entrain de … de faire l'amour …  
-Hermione je t'aime et personne n'y changera rien !  
-Moi aussi je t'aime mais s'il te plait Fred …  
-Bon d'accord mais dors avec moi cette nuit s'il te plait !

Elle entend Hermione qui soupire. Fred râle.

-Mione !  
-D'accord mais c'est vraiment parce que c'est toi !

Au fond d'elle, Ginny soupire et monte se coucher, elle a tout entendue, elle est heureuse, son frère et sa meilleure amie sont amoureux ! C'est simplement magnifique. Avant d'entrer sa chambre, elle se rend dans la chambre de Ron. Harry est entrain de lire un livre. En l'apercevant, il saute hors de son lit et ils se dirigent vers sa chambre.

La tempête passe, mais toujours pas entre Fred et ses parents.

Le jour du départ Mme Weasley ne remarque même pas les changements de lits puisqu'elle est trop à la bourre sur son programme. Finalement à 11 heures 30 toute la famille est en route pour Poudlard.

-Fred tu viens avec nous dans le wagon ?  
-Non Harry je vais voir George !  
-D'accord ! A plus !  
-A plus !

Il s'approche d'Hermione, l'embrasse passionnément et part voir son frère alors que Mione flotte sur un nuage.

-Mione ? Mione ?  
-Hum ?  
-Enfin mais qu'est ce que tu as ?  
- Rien, excuse-moi ! Tu disais ?  
-Tu viendras avec moi pour acheter la robe de bal ?  
-Bien sur Gin' !  
-Merci ! Alors les garçons notre Quidditch on en est ou ?

Je me plonge dans mes pensées, je me souviens de la nuit dernière. Je m'étais sentie si bien dans les bras de Fred, je l'avais observé dormir. Il est vraiment très beau.

Pour le réveiller, j'avais promené ma bouche un peu partout sur ton torse.

Dans mes pensées une idée s'insinue alors en moi.

Et à Poudlard, comment ça va se passer ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir à la question, car Lavande Bron vient se mettre sur les genoux de son 'Ron'.

Je souris, lorsque je lis dans la petite tête de mon meilleur ami.

_-Eh merde j'ai oublié de la lâcher._


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11

-Lavande bordel fait gaffe !  
-AH tu es la toi ?  
-Oui je suis là, toi pas besoin de se demander si tu es là ou non. D'ailleurs tu n'as pas pris un peu de poids durant les fêtes ?

-OH …  
-Hermione …

Je relève les yeux et fais face à Fred qui me tend la main. Je l'attrape. J'ai juste le temps de voir le regard de Lavande qui me fait hurler de rire.

-Elle est toujours avec lui ?  
-Ouais et c'est du solide !  
-Oh moi je n'y crois pas trop mais bon !

Dans le wagon, un grand blanc s'installe, alors que je rigole toujours. Je referme la porte et je suis mon amour, il nous entraine vers un autre wagon ou se trouve des 7 ème années. George est là, tout comme Angelina, Lee Jordan et quelques autres encore …

Je m'assoie sur ordre de Fred, sur ses genoux. Sa main se pose sur ma cuisse et me rend complètement folle. Tout le monde m'intègre à la conversation je suis heureuse.

Le train finit par entrer en gare, je croise Malefoy qui me fait un clin d'œil ainsi qu'un beau sourire narquois.

C'est pareil depuis cette fameuse nuit à la bibliothèque.

Je grimpe dans une calèche, avec mes meilleurs amis, Ginny, et les jumeaux.

Après deux bonnes heures à la table du repas, enfin, nous nous rendons dans nos dortoirs. Je m'endors à peine ma tête eut-elle touchée l'oreiller.

Le lendemain est difficile, en plus je suis en retard, pour bien commencer ! Bah tient !

Je retire rapidement le t-shirt piqué à Fred, et cours dans la grande salle, je croise Ginny sur le chemin et nous courons ensemble.

Les cours commencent, d'une lenteur extrême. Je fais gagnée 30 points à Gryffondor mais bien sur, le cours de potion de fin de journée arrive et là, c'est la catastrophe.

-Nouveaux groupes. Malefoy/Granger; Potter/Crabbe; Weasley/Parkinson …

Le cours démarre tranquillement, je m'accorde parfaitement avec Malefoy.

-Eh bien Granger heureusement que Malefoy est la n'est ce pas ?  
-Mais ouais !

Je rougis, je viens de répondre d'une manière vraiment impolie à un professeur. Le professeur ne me laisse pas m'excuser et il me colle.

A midi je ne touche pratiquement pas à mon assiette.

-Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ma chérie ?  
-Rien je me suis fait coller par Rogue et ça m'énerve.  
-Si ce n'est que ça !

Je fixe mon assiette, vide. Un hibou vient se poser devant elle, il tient une beuglante dans son bec. Je frissonne, attrape ma lettre et cours le plus vite possible à travers les couloirs. Je m'enferme dans le dortoir, m'allonge sur mon lit et jette un sort d'insonorisation.

La voix de sa mère explose. Lui explose les tympans.

-HERMIONE JANE GRANGER, JE SUIS OUTREE PAR TON ATTITUDE ! COMMENT AS-TU PU FAIRE CA ? ET CHEZ LES WEASLEY QUI ONT EU LA GENTILESSE DE T'ACCUEILLIR ET AVEC LEUR FILS EN PLUS ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE ! MON MARIAGE ET POUR DANS TROIS SEMAINES TU SERRAS MA DEMOISELLE D'HONNEUR ! TU DOIS ÊTRE CALME D'ICI LA !

La beuglante s'autodétruit devant mes yeux alors que je fonds en larmes.

Comment sa mère peut-elle comprendre ça ? Elle ne sait même pas garder mon père, alors préserver l'amour de sa fille, elle peut oublier.

Je hurle de toute ma force, j'ai une douleur qui explose au fond de moi. Une violence qui ne veut pas se libérer.

Je ne veux pas être sa demoiselle d'honneur, je ne veux pas assister au mariage de cette furie.

Plutôt servir Voldemort ou lui lécher les pieds que d'aller à ce truc … De toute façon, elle va le louper.

Je finis par m'endormir épuisée, par tout ce chagrin.

-Hermione, Hermione !  
-MH ?  
-Ca va ?  
-Ouais …  
-Tu sais qu'elle heure il est ?  
-Non ?!  
-16 heure 15 et on vient de finir les cours !  
- Oh tant pis !  
-Quoi mais Hermione …  
-Laisse tomber Ginny. Alors on va demain matin choisir nos robes non ?  
-Oui c'est ça ! Bon aller tu viens on va faire nos devoirs !  
-Oui mais je n'ai pas les miens Ginny.  
-Et Harry alors ?  
-Ok allons-y ma Gin'.

Nous nous sommes installés à une table de libre, Harry et moi nous débattons sur un sujet de botanique.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que je donne mes copies à Harry et Ron, George et Fred arrivent.

Je vais m'asseoir sur le canapé, avec Fred et m'allonge de façon à avoir ma tête sur ses genoux. Lui, se penche et l'embrasse.

C'est ce moment que choisit Lavande pour faire son entrée, je n'écoute pas ses ragots et ses méchancetés.

Je me contente d'embrasser mon amant.

Trop distraite, je perdue le contrôle de mon esprit.

Ron : PF merci Mione ! Lavande commence à m'énerver en ce moment elle est toujours collée à moi. PF je crois que je vais la plaquer. Qu'est ce qu'ils vont bien ensemble Fred et Mione. Ah … l'amour.

Harry : Ah enfin fini ! Merci Mione pour les réponses merci beaucoup ! Mais je pourrais faire un petit tour avec Ginny non ?

Fred : Qu'est ce que je l'aime ma Mione à moi, si je pouvais la garder dans mes bras toute ma vie je le ferrais ! Comment est ce que j'ai pu tomber amoureux d'elle si vite ? Mais une chose est sure je l'aime !

Je reprends le contrôle de mon esprit et le ferme. Je continus mes bisous avec Fred, jusqu'à ce qu'un cri nous explose les tympans

Lavande vient de se faire plaquer ma Ron. Elle s'en va, rageuse.

Fred et George font un clin d'œil à leur frère, Fred m'embrasse et se rend dans son dortoir avec son frère.

Ron se met à côté de moi.

-PF …  
-Aller Ron sourit !  
-Mais je viens de plaquer Lavande !  
-Et alors ce n'est pas elle qui t'a plaqué si ?  
-Non ! Oh tu as raison. J'ai envi d'être demain soir pour le bal !  
-Moi aussi Ron, tu y va avec qui ?  
-Parvati, Lavande c'était fait inviter par un Serdaigle. Et d'ailleurs P. espère que je danserais plus !  
-Danse Ron tu verras c'est marrant !  
-Et toi tu y vas avec Fred ?  
-Ouais !  
-Cool. Oh c'est déjà l'heure du repas on y va ?

Il dépose un bisou léger sur ma joue, j'attrape sa main et nous partons rieurs et gamins jusqu'à la grande salle.

Mort de rire, nous nous effondrons sur notre banc en rigolant.


End file.
